A Love Story for the Stars to Envy
by The Hark-ness monster
Summary: Dean and Cas are hunting on their own and it doesn't take long for true feelings to be revealed.


A Love Story for the Stars to Envy

Supernatural

A Destiel fan fiction

* * *

Dean and Cas had been hunting on their own for a few weeks now. Dean knew how badly Sam wanted to get out. To go back to Amelia and his dog and reconstruct his "normal" life. And now that Cas was back, Dean found himself strangely ok with letting him go.

"You know, Sam," Dean said to his brother on a drive one night. "If you really want to go off and do your own thing…live a normal life or whatever…I'm not going to stop you anymore. I think me and Cas…we can watch out for each other."

Sam was shocked at his brother's sudden change of heart and could not help but jump to conclusions. "Oh, so you can Cas want to be alone. I see, I see…" he said through a half-joking smile.

Dean was offended. "It's not like that, Sam."

Actually, it _was _like that. Well, it was for Dean. He had no idea how the angel felt, but something about just him and Cas on the road together felt right. And though he lived his brother dearly, he respected him for wanting to quit. He had just refused to let him until now because he so painfully feared being alone. But now Cas would be with him. He would have someone to look after and he could finally stop feeling as if he were holding Sam hostage.

He and Cas were headed to Loria, North Carolina to follow a lead that they had on a case. It was late. So late that it was early the next day, sometime past one a.m. and Dean had been driving for nearly four hours straight. His mind was beginning to numb, and Cas in the passenger's seat next to him could tell. Dean would let his eyes fall closed for a few seconds and be jerked awake when he felt the car speed up from his foot falling heavy on the pedal.

"Dean," the angel finally spoke up after one of these episodes. "Are you sure you're ok? I've noticed your driving is becoming increasingly erratic."

"Yeah, I'm fine," he assured Cas, though he wasn't entirely convinced himself.

Cas suggested, "I could drive for now if you'd like to get some rest."

Dean was fully awake now at such an absurd suggestion. "Cas, do you even know _how_ to drive?"

"Well, I-"

"Yeah, didn't think so. No way, man. I am _not_ giving you control of my baby."

Cas sighed. "Well, perhaps you should pull over then." He stared at Dean hard. "I'm concerned for you Dean."

He was sincere. It was clear as day in his soft, caring eyes, which Dean could never refuse.

"Fine," he grumbled and pulled the car over to the side of the road.

Dean was curled up on the back seat, sprawled out as much as was possible in the confining space with his arms folded across his chest. Cas watched him as Dean fell asleep. It only took him two minutes and thirty-nine seconds.

He twisted himself in the passenger's seat to observe and watch over his brave human soldier. Though he didn't look much like a soldier now. His strong, tense muscles were relaxed, his hands were not balled into anxious fists as they were when he was awake and his stern, harsh features were gentle and innocent while he dreamt. Each beautiful feature of Dean's was softened by the moonlight shining through the windows.

Once Castiel had assured himself that Dean was ok, he turned his attention out the window of the Impala. The beauty of the nature just beyond the car struck him. Until his mind could be free from his constant worrying about Dean, he hadn't paid much mind to the forest around them, the winding quiet road or the stars.

He opened the door and stepped out onto the dirt. Stuffing his hands in his pockets, he stood there for a moment, drinking in the cool darkness as the night air embraced him.

The stars. The stars were brighter than he'd ever seem them, hanging above the tall, quiet trees. Brighter even than when he'd viewed them from above, sitting on a high night cloud, counting the stars in the galaxy like ants on an ant hill. Each one was startlingly unique and they never ceased to amaze him and take his breath away, just like humans. Just like Dean.

He turned around to glance through the window back at the sleeping hunter. He put a hand against the glass and with his amplified angelic senses, felt Dean's heat radiating through it. He smiled at the pleasant feeling in his heart then continued to walk around to the back of the car. He hopped onto the trunk, propped his boots on the bumper and looked straight up at the blanket of stars suspended above. He proceeded to recite their names and list the things he loved about each one.

Dean stirred and woke after about three hours. For him, that was a glorious amount of sleep and he felt as though he'd been passed out for ages. He glanced out the back window and noticed Castiel sitting there. The angel looked like his usual self, calm, serene ad deep in thought. It didn't take much for Dean to decide that he'd rather be outside with Cas. Cas just looked so damn good sometimes….this was one of those times.

"Hey," Dean greeted him as he sat himself on the trunk next to Cas.

"Are you ready to move on?" Cas asked.

"Nah, not yet." Dean rubbed his hands together to chase away their chill.

When Cas reverted his eyes back to the stars, Dean did the same and was met with the incredible sight of the star-speckled expanse.

"Wow," he breathed. "I haven't taken the time to look at the stars in…years."

Cas could sense the hart-warming sincerity on his voice and saw it in his aw-stuck face.

"They're amazing, aren't they?"

Dean hummed in agreement.

"I know things about them that humans can't even begin to comprehend," Cas continued. "You know, each one is unique." He glanced from Dean to the stars. "They have souls…well, _had. _Now they're just burning balls of light, shadows of the magnificent creatures they once were. They used to be just like you humans."

"Huh…Really?" Dean didn't quite believe him.

Castile nodded. "Yes. You didn't think you were the first of God's great creations, did you?"

Dean found it hard to find any comfort in that. It made him feel so incredibly _small._ Indescribably insignificant. He turned his face to the ground and sighed a heavy sigh.

Cas not only could see but he could _feel_ how Dean was affected. It was a deep discomfort as he questioned the significance of his own existence. And Cas kicked himself for forgetting just how psychologically fragile humans were. But Cas knew the true value of humanity and especially the value of this one man. He was so incredibly important. As vital to the survival of this world as anything. Cas knew that, but he could see, deep in Dean's soul that _he_ didn't know that. Cas was determined to prove it to him.

"Dean, would you like to hear a story?"

Dean glanced up at him with his infinitely curious eyes. "Sure."

Cas shifted closer to his human, the one that really mattered, and began his tale:

_In the ancient days, the Maker of All crafted a very special star among his ranks who he placed in the sky to watch the earth. He called it Reldien. _

_ Reldien was told by the Maker of All, "I have made you for a unique purpose. You are to be the servant and protector of an important man. You will be dedicated to him and him to you, but you must be patient for the day I deliver you to him."_

_ So Reldien was patient, but one day, while Reldien was watching the earth, a man caught it's eye. The man was a warrior in a desert land whose tribes had been at war for many years. Reldien watched the warrior intently. He was strong and courageous and brave. And when the tribes had been united and the land was at peace, Reldien saw the man become their king. The star watched over the King for years and years from above and grew to respect and love the king more than his own self. So Reldien went to the Maker of All and told him, "I am leaving my post in the night sky to be with this man," to which the Maker replied, "My child, I have already told you of your great purpose. If you go down to be with this man, there will be great consequences." And the star said, "Then so be it. He is worth it."_

_ So the star crawled down from the heavens, took the form of a man and was accepted into the King's service._

_ The King dearly loved his servant, Reldien, and they fought side by side when they went into battle. Many trials plagued them, but in the end, nothing could keep them apart. _

_ But as time went on, deep within himself, Reldien began to realize more and more that he was not worthy of his great King. So in secret, one night, he departed his King and banished himself to the desert without sustenance and beckoned death to come and take him as punishment for his grave mistakes._

_ But when the King woke to find that Reldien was missing, he would not rest until he was found. He gave up his throne to dedicate himself to finding Reldien and the kingdom quickly broke into chaos once more without their mighty ruler. _

_ Finally, the King found Reldien who was on the brink of death. But because it was important, he managed to find the strength to ask the King, "Why? Why did you give up your great kingdom for me?"_

_ And the King told him, "Because you are worth it."_

_ Reldien recovered and he and the King lived together as exiles of the kingdom._

_ When the King died, Reldien took his hand and followed him into the night sky as they ascended together. _

_ Reldien returned to his father and spoke to him for the first time in years. "I'm sorry father; I was unable to serve my purpose. But I am dedicated to the King and him to me."_

_ The Maker replied, "But my child, that _was _your great purpose. I made you for each other, but I tested you and put you through many trials together so you would know each other's worth. You sacrificed everything you had for each other and now you hold a bond which you would not have understood had I simply given you to him. Now you have earned each other."_

"Wow…" Dean sighed as he contemplated the stars. "What mythology is that from?" he asked innocently.

To that, Cas adopted the all too familiar look of confusion on his face. "It's not a myth," he revealed. "It's true." Dean's face fell in shocked disbelief at the angel's sincerity. And then, "I thought that you of all people would believe it."

"Why?" Dean mumbled, a bit afraid to hear the answer. He knew the parallels of the story. He and Cas had given up their lives and torn the world apart just to be with each other. "Why do you think I'd believe it?"

_What is Cas trying to say?_ Anticipation filled him as he ran through the possibilities of Cas' purpose. He wished that for once the angel would just be outright.

"Well, doesn't it sound a bit familiar?"

Deans stared hard at Cas, waiting for him to say it, too afraid to speak himself.

Cas sighed. "It sounds like us, Dean."

And suddenly it was like Dean was looking at Cas for the first time.

The expression on Dean's face was something Cas had never seen before. Suddenly, all the pain, all the self-loathing was miraculously replaced by something beautiful, sweet and innocent. He knew it was something rare and special, like a shooting star across the sky, so he committed Dean's expression to memory and locked it away in his heart to treasure forever. It was the realization of love and for a moment, he thought that Dean might cry so he moved to take his hand which sat in the space between them. But no tears fell. A gentle look of trust and understanding was exchanged between them and then a kiss. Dean took Castiel's hand in his when, without warning, he pressed his lips sweetly to the angel's.

He pulled Cas closer with a hand on the side of his face and then running through his thick, dark hair. His lips were not forceful at all, but gentle and sweet, allowing Castiel to savor their soft caress as he kissed Dean back with slow assurance.

In the peaceful silence that followed, Dean laid down on the back of the Impala and Castiel next to him. They stared at each other for a long time, saying nothing, just letting their minds be filled with thoughts of the other. Their hands remained entwined. Cas felt every muscle in the man's hand relax when his breathing deepened and his eyes slid closed. But throughout the night, Cas stayed with Dean and continued to grip his hand tight. The way he should have done in purgatory.

Dean woke up on the back on the Impala as dawn was just beginning to chase away the night. The first thing he thought was, _why am I so goddamn cold?_ He was half curled into a ball on the icy metal of the keep himself warm. _Where is Cas? _was a follow up question to the first. He looked over his shoulder to the place where Cas should have been, but there was no sight of the angel.

"Cas?" Dean called out. His voice echoed off the empty trees. Sitting up fully, he checked out his surroundings. Cas was not in the car, or _on _the car or in the immediate forest. "Cas!" Dean called again. Louder, more desperate this time. That brought him a response.

He heard the ruffle of invisible wings behind him and spun around the find the angel staring back at him.

"Hey," Dean greeted him. "Where did you go?"

Cas presented to Dean the white paper bag he held in his hand. "I thought you might like some breakfast."

And Dean looked at Cas like he was the only good thing in the world. It was the innocent look of love again, with the sweetest eyes Cas had ever seen. The love that Dean felt in his heart poured out of every feature. Cas was glad that he could be that person for Dean. The one to remind him that the world wasn't all that bad.

"Is that the look you're going to give me when you want me to kiss you?"

A smile, so pure that it touched his eyes stretched across Dean's face. He nodded and swooped down to plant one on the angel.

With Cas' lips gently pulling at his own, Dean no longer felt that chill he had earlier. Now he was warm to the absolute depths of his soul.

Dean hopped off the car with a soft thud. "Alright, let's get on the road."

Cas handed him the bagged breakfast and walked around the car to the passenger's side. Dean looked in the bag and whispered through a grin, "Sweet." Inside was a cheeseburger and a bag of chips. Cas knew him all too well.

Dean slid into the driver's seat and flipped the ignition. The Impala roared down the road carrying the happiest man alive and his guardian angel: a king and his fallen star.


End file.
